The present invention relates generally to boat hatches that provide access to various types of compartments within the boat. More specifically, the present invention relates to boat hatches that provide access to engine compartments, storage compartments, or other compartments that house mechanical and electrical components that may need occasional maintenance and replacement. It should be understood, however, that the instant boat hatch may be used for any situation where it is advantageous to provide a large opening to a boat compartment, particularly in combination with seating.
Currently, there are many boats on the market that include compartments having a hatch that provides access to the compartment. Generally, the openings for these compartments are configured in a single plane, so that a flat hatch covers the opening to the compartment. These flat hatches typically include a latching or locking mechanism that allows the hatch to be closed and secured in the closed position while the boat is under way, in order to prevent water from entering the compartment and to prevent the items stored our housed in the compartment from bouncing out due to rough seas or wind. It is not uncommon for boats to include storage compartments beneath seating areas on the boat, so that a user may simply lift up the horizontally disposed seating cushion in order to gain access to a compartment therebelow.
For instance, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/01966649 is directed to a hatch assembly for a boat including a base pivotally attached to a boat deck, whereby the base can pivot between an open position and closed position to provide access to a power source within a boat hull. The base defines a storage bin with a compartment for storage. A lid pivotally attaches to the base, whereby the lid can pivot from an open position to a closed position to provide access to the storage bin. A seat attaches to the lid and is supported by the base. A backrest pivotally attaches to the base and pivots between a sitting position and a reclining position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,266 discloses a boat having an inboard/outboard drive unit including an engine covered by a hood. The hood is movable between an open position and a closed position. Seats are positioned on opposite sides of the hood. The seats are carried with the hood as the hood is moved between the open and closed positions. Seats that are moveable to enhance access to the stern are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,173 describes a watercraft with a powered hull and deck, which includes a forward passenger area and a rearward passenger area connected by a passageway. An engine is positioned within the hull behind the rearward passenger area. An engine cover covers the engine and at least one compartment adjacent to the engine. The compartment is separated from the engine by a removable wall. The compartment houses at least a portion of a canopy system that may be erected over at least a portion of the rearward passenger area of the boat. The watercraft includes a rear bench that conceals a storage bucket thereunder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,188 is directed to a cover for a hatch including a rigid main body member and a seating member secured to the main body member. The seating member is an expanded polyethylene foam, and it extends across the hatch and engages the portion of the structural member of deck adjacent the hatch. The sealing member seals the hatch and insulates the compartment below the hatch. It acts as a gasket seal for the cover, and provides sound dampening and corrosion protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,680 discloses a deck hatch assembly for marine craft formed in the upper deck surface of the craft on the port and starboard sides. A submerged surface is integrally formed in the upper deck surface, being provided with a hatch opening surrounded by a raised peripheral ridge. The raised ridge, together with the submerged surface and the upper deck surface, forms a drain channel for directing water away from the stern of the craft. A pivotably mounted hatch cover is provided for normally sealing and closing off the hatch opening. The hatch cover may be raised upwardly from the bulkhead of the marine craft toward the stern for the purpose of providing ventilation to below deck compartments and for allowing access to the upper deck surface from below deck areas. A pair of gas spring assemblies is provided for positively and automatically retaining the hatch cover in the closed, or any one of a number of open positions. The hatch cover, in the closed position, is completely flush with the upper deck surface and is adapted to conform to the configuration of any deck, including styling lines thereof.
Oftentimes, these compartments include electrical or mechanical components of the boat. For instance, boats may have a stern compartment that houses water filters, electrical lines, fuel tanks, batteries, and other items that occasionally require maintenance or replacement. The typical boat access hatch includes an opening in a single plane, which is usually oriented in a horizontal or vertical configuration. In order to gain access to these compartments, the hatch opened and swings outwardly away from the opening. If work is to be performed within the compartment, then the worker must either bend down and through the hatch (if the hatch is vertically oriented), or must orient himself so that his upper torso is oriented downwardly into the hatch (if the hatch is horizontally oriented). Either way, it is difficult for a person to orient himself into a comfortable position in order to work on components that are located within the compartment.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a boat access hatch and compartment with a large, multi-planar opening to allow a person easier access to the compartment and items stored or installed therein. Further, it would be desirable to provide a boat access hatch and compartment opening that conforms to the shape of a seat, so that the hatch cover may also serve as a seat within the boat. Such a hatch and compartment would also allow for the storage of larger or bulky items that may be difficult to squeeze through a standard, flat planar opening.